Demon
}|GetValue= }| | name = Demon | hp = 8200 | exp = 6000 | ratio = 0.732 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | abilities = Melee (0-520), Great Fireball (150-250), Great Energy Beam (300-460) does life drain damage, Energy Strike (210-300, 1 sqm range), Mana Drain (0-120), Self-Healing, Strong Haste, Fire Field, Paralyze, Summons 1 Fire Elemental. | maxdmg = 1200~ without summons, 1500~ with summons | immuneto = Fire Damage, Life Drain Damage, Paralysis and Invisibility. | strongagainst = Physical Damage (-25%), Earth Damage, Energy Damage and Death Damage (-20%). | weakagainst = Ice Damage (+20%) and Holy Damage. | behavior = Demons attack the enemy with extremely powerful attacks until the enemy is dead. | sounds = "Your soul will be mine!"; "MUHAHAHAHA!"; "CHAMEK ATH UTHUL ARAK!"; "I SMELL FEEEEAAAAAR!"; "Your resistance is futile!". | notes = Demons are the servants of evil. More or less devoted servants of Zathroth they cause strife and havoc wherever they appear. Their masters are known as Demonlords, Demon Overlords and Archdemons. Long time ago Demons used to drop Magic Swords. You can use a Blessed Wooden Stake on a slain Demon to get Demon Dust. | location = In Hero Cave (note, in one of the rooms where they respawn, they do it even if there are people), Demon Quest room, Annihilator Quest room, Ferumbras' Citadel, Goroma (at the bottom of the volcano), Ghostlands Warlock area (can only be seen, not killed), cave under Liberty Bay bank (can only be seen not killed), deep in Pits of Inferno (in every Throneroom except Verminors) and deep in Formorgar Mines. | strategy = If you don't have some kind of healing, don't even look at them because if you do you are dead. Stand in a diagonal position to avoid the lethal Great Energy Beam, and kill the Fire Elementals quickly. You could start blocking them at level 50 and good skills (even when it's a waste). However you should not try because even a High Level can get killed in one combo. You can hunt them with a team of mages using Icicles. As knight you should wait to be at least lvl 80 to block them because you can start using great health potions at that time. Better use boots of haste than steel boots because demons are fast and staying diagonal can be hard. Mages can actually block them with full mana using mana shield at lvl 65 with strong mana potions while you have a shooter shooting at it(of course it won't be profitable). Paladins can stairhop demons with assassin stars, Ethereal Spear or Divine Missile. Or running them with Boots of Haste, Time Ring and assassin stars or Arbalest w/power bolts in wide respawns like the parchment area. Using Divine Healing after the Great Fireball will keep you out of danger just focus in your run and in your mana. Knights shouldn't attempt soloing them because they are pretty strong to physical damage. Mages can stairhop them with Sudden Death Runes, Ice Strike or Icicles. | loot = 0-310 gp, 0-1 Platinum Coins, 0-6 Fire Mushrooms, Devil Helmet, Double Axe, Golden Sickle, Small Emerald, Fire Axe (semi-rare), Giant Sword (semi-rare), Great Health Potion (semi-rare), Great Mana Potion (semi-rare), Golden Ring (semi-rare), Ice Rapier (semi-rare), Orb (semi-rare), Purple Tome (semi-rare), Stealth Ring (semi-rare), Talon (semi-rare), 0-1 Assassin Stars (rare), Demon Horn (rare), Demon Shield (rare), Might Ring (rare), Platinum Amulet (rare), Ring of Healing (rare), Golden Legs (rare), Mastermind Shield (rare), Demon Trophy (very rare), Demonrage Sword (very rare), Magic Plate Armor (very rare). |}} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.